


Drivers Ed

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's girlfriend is due to take her driving test and she's extremely nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drivers Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that came to me. I might make these stories into a collection, and add to it as and when inspiration hits.

“God, I’m so nervous, Dan,” said Eden as she wrung her hands. 

It was the night before her driving test, and Dan was visiting Eden. He was supposed to be helping her revise for her test, but they weren’t getting very far with it at all. Eden kept breaking off and drifting off into her own little world. 

“Babe, you can do this!” said Dan enthusiastically. 

“I can’t, I really can’t,” replied Eden. 

“Yes you can! And anyway, even if you don’t pass, it doesn’t really matter, you can take it again at some point,” said Dan his hand cupping her cheek. 

“See even you don’t believe I can do it!” stormed Eden as she rose from her place on the sofa and stormed towards the kitchen. 

Dan sat bewildered as to what he’d even said. He revised his last sentence in his head. Nope definitely nothing in there that could cause that kind of reaction. Frowning, Dan rose from his spot on the sofa and headed to the kitchen to see what he’d said that had upset his girlfriend so much. 

“Eden?” asked Dan tentatively

“What Dan?” asked Eden. Her every action was full of anger, as he watched her vigorously wash down the kitchen counter tops. . 

“What did I say?” asked Dan quietly. 

But she didn’t answer him, she just kept on vigorously cleaning. Taking a deep breath, Dan moved a few paces forward, and slowly slipped his arms around her waist from behind, and gently rested his chin on her shoulder. He felt his lady stiffen under his touch. He gently placed a couple of kisses on her neck, one hand moved from her waist toward her hand to stop her from cleaning. 

“Talk to me, baby, I really don’t understand what exactly it was I said that could make you so mad,” whispered Dan. 

Eden sighed. She let her head fall back on to Dan’s shoulder, her eyes closed, her hands clasping his. 

“I don’t want to take the test again if I fail. I want to pass this first time, I need to prove to myself that I can do this, y’know? I can’t fail.” 

“Sweetheart, you’re thinking way too much about this. You know everything there is to know. You can do this, as I said, I believe in you so much. I think revision is a bad idea right now, we need to find something to relax you and take your mind off of all this.” 

“You’re right, I think relaxation is in order.” 

“Come on, lets make some tea, some popcorn, and find a movie to watch,” said Dan. 

“Problem, I haven’t got any popcorn in,” said Eden quietly. 

She turned in his arms so her arms could move around his neck, and she could look into eyes.

“Darling?” asked Dan not missing the twinkle in her eyes. 

“You don’t fancy popping across the road to the Metro while I make tea?” 

Dan laughed softly. He kissed her nose and gave her a look of being completely put out. 

“Really? You’re asking me to actually go out?” mocked Dan. 

“Don’t be a lazy git,” said Eden as she lightly swatted his arm. 

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do!” said Dan. He kissed her ardently. 

“Go!” 

Dan gave an exaggerated sigh and let go.


End file.
